


Contact Points

by Keenir



Category: Leverage, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Vanessa James keep bumping into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gelbes_gilatier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/gifts).



> Reposting from [Contact Points](http://rodlox.livejournal.com/487956.html)' first posting.
> 
> For: gelbes_gilatier.  
> Requested:Stargate Universe/Leverage, Parker and Vanessa James, You'll never know who you'll meet on your way to the top.

**Location: _Destiny_**

Living on board _Destiny_ for this long had taught 2nd Lt. Vanessa James many things - foremost among them being to not be surprised at what the universe throws at you. But even the universe was surprised at this.

"Parker?" Vanessa asked, wondering how the other woman had managed to be walking the corridors of _Destiny. Is this it? Have I finally cracked?_ Vanessa wondered, and discounted that possibility.

"Hey!" Parker said, grabbing her for a hug.

Greer just watched for a sign that there was a problem - besides the obvious that someone had shown up on board without using the stones (the blonde was not using anyone else's body) or the stargate (none of the usual things had happened to alert the crew that that had happened). "Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Parker and..." James said, extricating herself from Parker's grip.

Parker said, "Oh, this' Hardison. He got us here. He's really smart."

"Uh, hi," Hardison said.

"Hi," Greer replied. "Who're you two with?"

"We're together," Parker said. "We work for Nate."

"Not ringing any bells."

"Why are you here?" Vanessa asked her. "Who sent you?"

"I asked, and Hardison put something together," Parker said.

"Honestly, I did not think it would work this well," Hardison said. "I was thinking, hologram, maybe."

"And Eliot got the info on where you were." Parker smiled. "You want to go home?"

"Just like that?" Vanessa asked. _Then again, this is Parker, accomplisher of miracles._

"Yep."

"How's Leech?"

"He's doing okay," Parker said. "Helped him not long ago. He said maybe I could've been brought up with the rest of you."

"You didn't miss anything," Vanessa said. "And there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Oh Rush is going to _love_ this," Greer chuckled.

 

**Location: Saudi Arabia, six years beforehand**

Vanessa James lay in her bunk staring at the ceiling. She’d passed right by Parker today, _and wouldn’t even have realized it if sis hadn’t said Hi. The guys in my unit thought she was talking to them._ Vanessa, on the other hand, hadn’t appeared to take any notice of the high-voiced woman in full local dress.

She had informed her commanding officer that, with Parker in the area, things might start disappearing. “Your sister, you say?” the commanding officer had said, when James had explained how she was so sure. “Parker James?”

“Just Parker, sir,” Vanessa had said. “Foster sister.” _For a time. We both were._

“I’ll ask the MPs to be extra vigilant, but I’m sure your sister isn’t anywhere near here. No, you’re not the first person in This Man’s Army to miss your family,” he had said as he escorted her out of his office.

“Sir -”

“You’ve got some leave coming up, I believe. Go see your sister.”

“Yes sir,” Vanessa had said.

When her CO returned to his office, there was a 3x5 card on his desk, signed **_PARKER_**.

Vanessa James lay on her bunk. She was off-duty until the plane came: she had been transferred to a base in Colorado. _No charges, nothing in my record - because Parker doesn’t leave evidence, except a card this once to back me up._

 

**Location: training facility, before Saudi Arabia**  
Vanessa James looked over this latest batch of soldiers-in-training. Jacobs, Mehra, Peters, Chen, Par.

Vanessa looked at the last girl in the row waiting to jump out of this plane. _I should know better than to be surprised to see you here. So *why* are you here?_ “Mehra, you go first,” James said once the pilot informed her they were at optimal altitude. “Par, you’re last. Go!”

Dusty grinned and leaped out the open door.

Once it was just James and Par in the rear of the plane, Vanessa said, “Typo.”

“No its not,” Parker said.

“ _Parr_ has two Rs. _Per_ has one.”

“Oh.

“Now why are you here?”

“I’m sorry,” Parker said.

_I can count on one hand how many people you say that to, and I’d still have fingers left over for taking communion._ “What did you do, Parker?”

“I forgot your birthday present,” Parker said.

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here to tell me that. Thank you, though.”

“And miss out on the parachute?” Parker asked and jumped out.

Vanessa shook her head and tried to follow.

 

**Location: airport, Germany, before training:**  
Vanessa James stood between the vacant rows of chairs and the high and broad window, watching for the Turk Hava Yolari airplane that would take her and her literature class the rest of the way to Istanbul. _Soon enough, we’ll be looking firsthand at the Trojan Horse._ Right now, most of her fellow students were either at the shops, the food court, or the bathrooms.

“Hey,” Parker said, abruptly standing at Vanessa’s elbow.

“Parker?”

“Yup. You learning a lot? I’m learning a lot.”

“I’m glad you’re still in school,” Vanessa said.

Parker laughed, punctuated with a snort. “Better.”

Knowing as she did how Parker’s mind worked, Vanessa knew ‘better’ could mean or refer to nearly anything. “Parker?”

“Yeah?”

A dozen requests ran through her mind, and she rejected each one. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Okay?”

“Okay,” Parker said, squeezing her in a brief hug then let go. “It’s all still there,” Parker reassured Vanessa.

“You’ve been improving,” she said, only partly a question.

“Always. You?”

 

**Location: home, childhood**  
“This’ *my* bunny!”

“No, *mine*! Yours is upstairs.”

“No he’s not.”

“When did you look?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Is too.”

“Grow up.”

“I’ll cut your hair while you sleep.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Hair or bunny.”

“You’re mean.”

“Sister.”

“Adopted.”

“So?”

“Everyone says that’s supposed to work.”

“Weirdos.”

“Yeah, other kids are.”

“Not like us.”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Piggyback?”

“Yeah!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the end


End file.
